devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry Blue Orb Fragment Locations
Blue Orb Fragments can be found throughout the missions of Devil May Cry. 33 Fragments are found during missions and 11 in Secret Missions. In addition, 1 full Blue Orb can be found in a mission, with another in the final Secret Mission. The remaining 7 Blue Orbs needed to fully fill Dante's vitality bar are purchased from Divinity Statues or on the mission start screen, costing 300, 550, 1,000, 1,800, 3,200, 4,300 and 5,500 Red Orbs (total 16,650). In Easy Automatic mode, Dante starts out with five of these already purchased. DMC1 Blue Orb fragment.jpg|Blue Orb fragment. DMC1 Blue Orb.jpg|Blue Orb. Mission 1 # Prior to the "official" start of the mission, after picking up the Yellow Orb, use a wall jump or Air Hike to get up onto the walkway that crosses over Dante's path. It appears when Dante stands inside the small tower to the left. # Main Hall. On the left side of the room some fallen masonry can be found: this indicates an isolated second-floor area above. Wall jump to reach it. # In the room with the portcullis, there are four suits of armor on the right as Dante enters. It is in the second suit from the right. # In the room at the top of the spiral staircase where Dante encounters an inert Marionette (or Fetish on higher difficulties) sprawled on the floor, go through the door to enter a room which is currently a dead end. Walk between the chains and jump over the railing to the left to find the Fragment in a pool of water. # In the workshop area, jump up onto the biplane's wing. DMC1 Before M1 orb fragment.jpg DMC1 M1 orb fragment 1.jpg|The fragment on the second floor. DMC1 M1 orb fragment 2.jpg|The fragment is in the suit of armor. DMC1 M1 orb fragment 3.jpg|In the water trough to Dante's left. DMC1 M1 orb fragment 4.jpg|The fragment on the wing of the plane. Mission 2 # In the small room with the Divinity Statue at the closer end of the long hallway, to the right of the large painting. It is hidden in the table nearest to the statue. DMC1 M2 orb fragment.jpg Mission 3 # Broken Bridge. After Dante has returned from the water, either cross the bridge or jump back in the water to get back to the far end. I # On the Cathedral side of the broken bridge, there is a lone fragment of bridge hovering up in the air. Wall-jump to the porch above the doors to the Cathedral and use Stinger or Air Raid towards the bridge. The fragment will drop down when Dante stands on the hovering bridge fragment. # Secret Mission 1. Jump off the Broken Bridge after defeating Phantom. DMC1 M3 orb fragment 1.jpg|Cross the shattered Broken Bridge a second time. DMC1 ledge.jpg|The platform directly above Dante is easy to miss. File:DMC BoF 3-1.jpg|Orb fragment obtained. Mission 4 # Secret Mission 2. Return to the Cathedral at the start of the mission. # Secret Mission 3. Enter the small room with the Divinity Statue across from the airplane hangar. # Secret Mission 4. Return to the arena beneath the airplane hangar after fighting the "Lion." DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM02.jpg|Secret Mission 2 DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM03.jpg|Secret Mission 3 DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM04.jpg|Secret Mission 4 Mission 5 # In the area where the fight with Nelo Angelo happened: this can be accessed in the previous mission by kick-jumping up through the hole above the balcony or even during the battle with Nelo Angelo, but it is best saved for here. Jump to the area above the entrance (where the fight ended) and go past the hole. Jumping to the left tower (just off-camera), which has a Red Orb Cache and an Untouchable, then back across to the high tower to the right using Air Raid or Air Hike. Alternatively, kick-jumping off the wall and holding jump while pushing towards the ledge will allow Dante to grab the ledge and climb up (tricky to get the right position, but no abilities needed). DMC1 blue orb fragment near Nelo Angelo battle zone.jpg Mission 6 # Right at the start of the Mission, have Dante walk away from the camera into a dead-end area of the tunnel. Standing still just in front of the alcove on the left side of the room will make the Fragment drop from the ceiling. DMC BoF 6-1.jpg Mission 7 # Secret Mission 5. Re-enter the room where Dante acquired the Rusty Key in the previous mission. It is best to do this by backtracking during the "interval" before the official start of Mission 8 rather than in Mission 7, as the secret mission is very difficult to pull off while carrying the Guiding Light. DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM05.jpg|Secret Mission 5 Mission 8 # Above the horse statues after defeating Phantom. Before dropping down into the courtyard with the Trident, use Stinger to trigger a long-jump off the edge of the platform where the boss fight took place. Alternatively it can be reached by jumping up off the head of one of the statues. # After using the Trident and getting through the portcullis, do not exit the room: instead, jump over the railing to the right to find it in the water trough there. DMC1 blue orb fragment after last Phantom.jpg|The fragment above the horses. DMC BoF 8-2.jpg|In the trough to Dante's right. Mission 9 # In the huge room after the spiral staircase, stand near the entrance and walk along the wall to the right: this leads to a narrow uphill path into a small area with a gravestone. Strike it a few times with a melee weapon to drive it back and expose the orb fragment beneath it. DMC BoF 9-1.jpg Mission 11 # Secret Mission 6. Right at the start of the level, turn around and go back out of the door. # In the first room, jump up on top of the glass wall furthest from the camera when standing near the entrance. Walk over to the hole in the roof of the partitioned-off area and fall down, then jump to the ground floor to find the orb fragment on a pedestal. # In the well area, on the way to getting the Sign of Chastity. Defeat all the Blades (including those behind the breakable wall) and the orb fragment will drop down from the middle of the circular area, across from the Divinity Statue. DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM06.jpg|Secret Mission 6 DMC BoF 11-1 a.jpg|Jump over this wall after killing the Death Scythe. DMC BoF 11-1 b.jpg|Orb Fragment obtained. DMC BoF 11-2.jpg|After killing all the Blades, this one appears. Mission 12 # On the bowsprit of the ghost ship. Climb to the top of the farthest mast and perform a Stinger towards the prow. The fragment will appear above Dante as he lands. DMC BoF 12-1.jpg Mission 13 # In the hold beneath the captain's room. After exiting the captain's room through the ventilation hole, swim down the stairs, defeat the Blades to unseal the room, and turn completely around. Head down the hole. It is floating at the far end, guarded by three Blades. DMC1 blue orb fragment at M13.jpg Mission 14 # In the water by the mast in the "interval" before the mission's title card appears. After exiting the water, run around the mast and jump in the second pool. It is near the bottom at the back of the pool. # Secret Mission 7. Also in the interval. To activate it, swim back into the ship, into the captain's room, and examine his skeleton. # Cliff in the waterfall area. Use Stinger from the top of the elevator while facing away from the waterfall. Air Hike may also be used to simply double jump onto the cliff. # On a ledge across the bridge in the tiered cliff. Enter the tunnel halfway down the cliff and climb to the top. Cross the rope bridge to the Red Orb Fountain and jump down the right-hand side onto the ledge with the fragment. DMC BoF 13-2.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM07.jpg|Secret Mission 7 DMC1 blue orb fragment at M14 1.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at M14 2.jpg Mission 15 # Secret Mission 8. Double back to the room with the rotating spiked floor from Mission 14 and examine the skull engraving on the wall. # In the first area of the blue shield path, smash through the breakable wall opposite the door to the second area. Destroy the junk in the area to uncover the Blue Orb Fragment, along with a Holy Water. # In the second area of the red shield path, do not pick up the item immediately: instead, jump down into the pit, defeat the enemies there, and then kick-jump off the wall under the item and the Blue Orb Fragment will appear on the pedestal above. Picking up the item permanently raise the platforms, and the grates will block normal access to the pedestal. The condition to spawn the fragment is actually just kick jumping under the platform, so if you do accidentally grab the item, the fragment can still be reached using enemy step on the Blades on Normal or jumping on a Shadow's long spike attack on higher difficulties. # Upon entering the Coliseum, do not touch the circle on the ground that initiates the fight with Griffon. Instead, use either of the magical teleporters at the sides of the Coliseum to go to the upper floor, then climb the stairs to get to the top. Now run across the bridge to the center. The fragment will appear and drop when Dante reaches the middle of the glass section of floor. DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM08.jpg|Secret Mission 8 DMC1 blue orb fragment at M15 1.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at M15 2.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at M15 3.jpg Mission 16 # To the left of the elevator after picking up the Wheel of Destiny. This is a full Blue Orb, not just a fragment. # Secret Mission 9. After exiting the Coliseum, immediately re-enter it. # Beneath the right-hand stairs in the main hall. # Hovering in the air in the main hallway. Stinger or Air Hike off the Divinity Statue or the head of the horse to reach it. # In the long hallway to the Cathedral, at the end with the small room with the Divinity Statue. Jump around in front of the face above the painting to reveal it. # Secret Mission 10. Go back to the biplane room after defeating Nightmare. # At the end of the mission where the two portals appear, jump through the portal on the right to enter the Castellan's bedroom. It is to the right of the bed. DMC1 blue orb at M16.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM09.jpg|Secret Mission 9 DMC1 blue orb fragment at M16 1.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at M16 2.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at M16 3.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM10.jpg|Secret Mission 10 DMC1 blue orb fragment at M16 4.jpg Mission 17 # Secret Mission 11. Return to the broken bridge and cross over to the Cathedral side without falling in the water. There is only one chance to do this. # After defeating "Pluto's Dragon," jump up to the right above the area where the mirror is, and follow the right-hand wall to find the entrance to a balcony area. Stand still in the middle of the balcony and it will drop down after a short time. DMC1 blue orb fragment at SM11.jpg|Secret Mission 11 DMC1 blue orb fragment at M17.jpg Mission 18 # Inside a barrel in the last prison cell on the left. # On a small ledge in the version of the tall tower with the wheel device to flood the room. It is revealed by standing on the ledge: the ledge can be reached by either swimming up to it when the room is flooded, or by climbing the stairs until they are blocked off and then having Dante hop over the railing. # Before triggering the battle with Nightmare, jump up to the left to find a door on the second floor. Follow the trail of Red Orbs to find the Fragment at the end. DMC1 blue orb fragment at M18 1.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at M18 2.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at M18 3.jpg Mission 19 # Mirror World outdoor area. It is hovering near the edge of the square tower accessed from the uppermost level of the wall, and can be grabbed by simply jumping off the edge in the right place. Air Raid can be used to hover in order to simplify this a little. # Appears in the same tower as the Blue Orb Fragment in Mission 5, after getting the previous Fragment. Dante can use Air Hike, Air Raid or (this one is most difficult) use the wall next to it to wall jump up and hope Dante grabs the ledge to get to the tower. DMC1 blue orb fragment at M19 1.jpg DMC1 blue orb fragment at M19 2.jpg|The fragment on the left Mission 21 #Secret Mission 12. In the first room of the mission, find the Divinity Statue and interact with the wall there directly across from it to the left. The Blue Orb is in the first room containing a Nobody in the Secret Mission. This one is actually an entire Blue Orb, not just a fragment. DMC1 blue orb at SM12 1.jpg|Secret Mission 12 DMC1 blue orb at SM12 2.jpg See also * Devil May Cry walkthrough Category:Walkthroughs